Just a Kiss by TheBloodyWhiteWolfxoxo
by Twilight-Roleplay Contest
Summary: First-place winner for the First TWILIGHT-ROLEPLAY CONTEST: Sometimes, it's just a kiss that fixes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Contest Entry: **Emmett Cullen & Jordan Uley. (Canon/OC)

**Title: **Just a Kiss.

**Author: **The Bloody White Wolf xoxo

**Summary: **Sometimes, it's just a kiss that fixes everything.

**Word Count: **2,247

**Disclaimer: **This is an excerpt; half of a chapter from my in-progress fic _Monster_, and entered into this contest.

This is an excerpt from chapter 43 of Monster by TheBloodyWhiteWolfxoxo. To find the fic, go to the reviews and click on the author's profile if you're interested in reading the entire fic.

* * *

><p><em>These were the hard times. Times that would try the value of people's souls. Push them to their limits. Get inside their heads and break people down. Strain relationships until they just might snap. Pull people apart. . .<em>

It seems like I might finally get to make things right without any interruption. Lies and doubts bombard my mind in waves, but I shove them back. I'm going to Emmett. Nothing will stop me.

I'm sure of this, until one russet form leaps in front of my path.

"Jord!"

A snarl spits out through my teeth. I lock in place, irritation bristling through me. My fingers twitch, dying to rip off Paul's jaw. I don't have time for this, especially not while I'm millimeters away from falling off the edge.

Paul shifts awkwardly, casually moving back a few feet. He frowns as he catches my expression. "Sam told me to come get ya. For patrol."

I exhale sharply at the excuse. "I have something to take care of, Paul."

"Wha—" Paul blinks, his expression confused for a second. He catches on quickly, though not quick enough to stop me as I push straight past him. I pick up my pace as I do so, trying to get as far away as possible before the realization sinks in.

I only get a few feet before Paul grabs my arm. Again, I have to lock down on the spot to control myself. It shouldn't be this hard to keep his hands to himself. I consider breaking them just to teach him how.

Paul doesn't even realize this, much less care. "Jord, listen."

"To what? You going on and on, wasting your breath?" I jerk my arm free. "Good luck."

"Listen to me!" Paul demands. He reaches for my arm again, but I spin and force him back. His dark eyes narrow, and his jaw pops out, but he doesn't try again. "You shouldn't go," he says slowly. "I saw him. I saw him, and he's moved on. He's fine without you."

"To hell with you, Paul!" I snarl.

His words are acid in my ears. They're supposed to be—he's jabbing his reaction out of me, and I know it, but I can't contain myself. Paul's mouth starts to form another line, but I don't have the patience to give him a chance. I attack without warning, grabbing his neck and slamming him to the side. Paul's face collides into the trunk of the tree with an awful crunch.

"Shit!"

Blood streams from Paul's nose as he stumbles back, clutching his face. A little part of me wants to help him, but the rest has already taken control. I duck beneath the brush without a sound, leaving a cursing Paul behind me. My body is shaking now, and I can feel myself slipping. Each tick of the passing second is wasted; each tick is leading closer to the lapse in my control.

_You don't have a choice. You have to stay here._

The monster's voice is whispering again, speaking in a smooth, soft tongue. Pricks of heat race down my spine and spread across my shoulders. I channel the throb in my head into my determination, forcing the pain to remind me why I have to keep moving; why I can't stop now.

As I struggle against it, the monster fights back. The pricks morph into stabs of fire—burning pain. My knees quiver and my body threatens to collapse. My thoughts churn in my head, and for a moment, I nearly forget where I am. I almost forget who I am.

_"I'll be back at sundown."_

The memory of the words hits me suddenly. I nod once to myself, allowing the sound of Emmett's voice to be my motivation. That's why I'm doing this. Emmett. For Emmett. The air around me is closing in, pushing me back with crushing force. Despite this, I will myself to press on, replaying the deep sound of his voice to myself over and over.

It's just enough to combat the monster, but not enough to silence it. Whatever part of me—of Jordan Uley—that is left is drowned out by the monster. The struggle against it is enough to drive her mad—to make her want to open her skin, burn her veins and split her bones until she can find the monster and get rid of it once and for all. She is insane with the idea of killing it.

I cover distance quickly, even though I can't hear my own thoughts. One foot raises, and the other follows through. Just keep going. Left, right. Right, left. Left, right. Breathe. No, don't breathe. My shoulder jerks in reaction to the scent of the forest, catching sweetness in it. I pick up my pace, lengthening my stride even though my steps are sloppy. If I don't hurry, I'll explode. Either that, or the earth will suck me in and I'll disappear, because I haven't ever been here, really. My body will fall into the fiery pits below and there won't be anything left.

I break through the forest and into the river in a matter of moments. The light is ebbing out from beneath the clouds. An eerie glow is hovering just over the forest. It's sundown, as usual, but I am alone. The rain washes down over the ground, running down my neck, while branches creak and groan. There is no other sound. Still, I know better than to turn my back. My eyes narrow, scanning over the forest. I inhale slowly. The sweetness is stronger now, just as I thought. My stance straightens out as my eyes sense movement on the other side of the river.

Emmett appears through the tree line, his white skin standing out over the green. We are divided by the river, yet somehow, I feel as if we're close. The pair of familiar eyes glitters as they find mine. He smiles in a relieved sort of way as she sees me. I remain motionless. Emmett holds my gaze for a long moment, and then gradually, his lips move to form words. They're not audible, but I can hear the meaning loud and clear.

Four simple, little words. No big, long speech. No apologies or 'I love you's.' Just four simple words. Nearly irresistible. Yet I am still as thick as stone.

I command my feet to move, feeling them squish over the mud. The water is up to my knees in seconds, but I push through the current anyway. There isn't any energy there, suddenly. Every ounce of my being is trying to continue forward, but the chains of my loyalty slither forward and tug at my ankles. Beneath the water, my foot kicks, and I step out onto the bank, coming face to face with Emmett.

The bruises under his eyes almost seem to stand out more. The emotion highlights them, bringing a saddened tone to his smile. His eyes take notice to the distance between us, and he shakes his head. His weight leans forward, his gaze not leaving mine. When I don't respond, Emmett moves closer, slowly closing the distance between us. I only watch, my mind buzzing as I try to force my body to respond to the orders of my mind. The moment is sensitive despite my lack of reaction, and I can feel something baking underneath the tension. Something like excitement.

A part of me is shouting at me, cursing my stupidity. What is there to be excited for? Emmett has felt something like this before. He knows what it means to love, and he's had something at least close to it before. He's had life, and he's had everything so simple and easy for him before I shattered the peace. Emmett has placed a ring on another's finger before me, and he has sighed in pleasure at the feel of another's skin. The monster whispers short doubts in my mind. _Second, you're second, and second is nothing._

It tells me that I'm just a fling—another game to amuse Emmett's days. It tells me that neither of us will ever know if this is truly real or hallucination because neither of us can sleep. Our minds are unable to fall into a slumber long enough to repair and separate reality from desire. I am not real, and Emmett is just as fake as the smile I wear.

My thoughts are jumbled now, enough that I can't make sense of what I'm thinking and what lies are being injected into my mind. There's a flash of white, but I don't know if it's a grin or the forming of a challenge. I can't tell if the cold hands closing around my arms are pulling me close or if they're grabbing my elbows and snapping bone.

_I am . . . I think . . . I feel, I . . ._

Only one thing is certain. Emmett is made to kill, and I am made to kill him. And I will kill him. I part my lips, showing my teeth and preparing to assume the form that can end everything in seconds.

But my body never changes. Instead, cool lips touch my own, and in that very instant, the raging stampede of thoughts silences. Emmett's kiss is slow, gentle. His hands are holding my arms, and our bodies are drawn together by a force too powerful to control. The core of our existences bind into one as we near, the spark lights. The chill of his body clears my mind, enabling me to think and feel with icy new focus. My heart, an empty, frozen stone, is reborn into a world of soft warmth. Fireworks are shooting off inside me. My chest is pressed so close to Emmett's that I can feel my heartbeat echoing back from his silent chest into mine, and I know that I am alive. The realization crackles over me like thunder. I am still here, and that alone is hope. There is still a chance. Nothing has ended. This still is the beginning.

Emmett is the one to break the kiss. He pulls back slightly. My eyes have fallen shut, but I swear that he's smiling. I breathe out against Emmett's neck, leaning my head down to rest on his shoulder. My hands rest on his chest and my fingers curl into his shirt, unwilling to let him pull back any more.

For a long moment, the only sounds are my heartbeat and the rustle of the swaying treetops. My mind is calm as I inhale Emmett's scent. I wear a real smile, mirroring his as I slowly open my eyes.

He's staring at me, his liquid golden irises bright with relief, happiness, and another look I haven't seen before. His black hair glistens with rain. Up close, his skin is so smooth that I'm having trouble resisting the urge to run my hands all over him. Instead, I take a few moments to find my voice before I speak.

"Don't get too close, Emmett," I hear myself say in a whisper. "It's dark inside."

The words spill through my lips without thought. Emmett lifts a brow as he hears them, but he doesn't ask. A low chuckle passes through his lips. "I'll just have to turn a light on, then."

Emmett's response causes a strong feeling to bloom through my chest. I break out into a grin, unable to stop it. "Good idea."

"Maybe it is," Emmett muses. His long fingers lace with my own and he cradles our joined hands between us. "But then again, you're all alone with a vampire. You should be afraid."

A smirk twists on my lips. "Oh? Well, in that case, a tip for you, from the vampire-murderer herself: watch your back."

Emmett's booming laugh echoes through the clearing. He tightens his hands around mine. "I'll expect a few slip ups, but otherwise, I know you can do that for me." He flashes a grin as he speaks.

"We'll have to see." I wink at him.

A pout appears on his expression. "Damn, and here I thought that one would at least get me another kiss."

"Is that so?"

I thoughtlessly press my body closer to Emmett's own. His brow wiggles as I do so, his approval shining just as bright as the amusement in his eyes. "That's a start."

"Mmm." My hands are warming up, the heat growing against Emmett's icy grip. I gently pull them down, sliding his muscular arms around my waist. As he pulls me in, I drape my arms over his shoulders. The only space between us is the thin fabric of our clothing, and my eyes wander down over Emmett's muscular figure. My thoughts start to wander to forbidden places, but _I am_ distracted by the pressure that beats down on me. The pressure isn't real—it's only the knowledge that I am defying who I am. Emmett feels it too. I can't tell through his bright expression, but in this moment, we're so close that I can nearly sense every emotion that passes through him, silently indicating that we are one.

The pressure intensifies with each moment, pounding down against us. It's trying to crush us, forcing us back to opposite sides of the river and into our own worlds. The wolf in me senses this and she starts to rise. My gaze holds Emmett's own, and as I stare, the look in his eyes alone is enough to send the wolf slowly bowing into submission.

She has lost. The wolf in me can't overpower my own will just as the pressure of the world can't wedge Emmett and me apart.

The air alone is lighter now, as if the pressure has given up. I release a warm breath and turn my gaze back up into Emmett's. Emmett's lips twitch into a smirk as his gaze meets mine, his hands running up my back. "I've been wanting to ask you something for the past thirty seconds."

Emmett pauses for a moment, his eyes searching my patient gaze. I can hear the smirk in his voice as he speaks. "Would it be a bad idea to have a go at make-up sex?"

I laugh. There's not anything really hilarious about his question, but the idea alone is humorous. Emmett chuckles with me, although there are traces of rejection in his expression. I press my lips gently to the corner of his jaw, silently cursing myself. I don't use words to answer, sensing his hesitation.

A cool hand brushes up my back and around my neck. Emmett's eyes measure the emotion in my own, the backs of his fingers resting on my cheek. "Can you trust me?"

The question is a whisper. There's not much of the joking left in his tone—he's serious. The emotion is unhidden, full of an aching desire. I know that giving in to him would mean that there is no turning back. The ring on my finger is only the question—this would be the promise. My eyes can't tear away from Emmett's, even though instinct wants them the scan the dark forest around us. But I don't need to bother.

"I trust you, Emmett," I murmur.

Suddenly, there isn't any hesitation. Just like that. He's all over me, and I'm responding to him with the same eager burn. It's just Emmett, tasting, touching, and testing. So many other men have tried this with me, and they have taken. I've been pulled down and forced to stare at the alcohol-blurred world around me as they take what they want. But Emmett doesn't. With him, it's different. He inches closer slowly, his body pushing against mine lightly, only testing. His lips move softly with mine, only tasting my kiss, and his hands glide over the bare skin beneath my shirt, only touching.

Emmett's lips find my neck. I bump back roughly into a tree, tilting my head back for him. My breathing is deep, and my fingers are knotting in his hair. I try to contain myself at first, because letting go means that I might hurt him. But Emmett isn't bothering. His thumb slides over the small bump of my hip bone, his other hand resting on my waist as he traps me between him and the tree. I feel no need to fight him off, even as his fingers trail over my hip and down to the inside of my thigh. My fingers scrape against his scalp, and I bare my teeth as the desire inside me grows.

The sharp edges of his teeth graze over my neck. I choke on my breath for a moment, and the dark sky tilts. Emmett knows I'm holding back, and he rumbles as I don't give the response he's wanting. Both of his hands close over my waist and his body pushes up against mine. I instantly respond, feeling my hips move against his. Emmett smirks against the skin of my neck, and his grip tightens as his lips search for my own. My hands run down his neck and then freeze. Emmett captures my lips again, and his tongue brushes over my bottom lip. I don't make a sound, but my eyes are squeezing shut as the burn flickers into a flame. The wolf is trying to find a way out again, as if she doesn't want someone else to put claim on the body that carries her.

As my muscles lock, Emmett raises his head. I have to think for a long moment before I remember how to crack open one eye, then the other. Emmett's eyes run down my face. I half expect him to continue anyway, but instead, he laughs lowly.

"You know, for now," he begins while closing his arms around me again, "This is enough."

Just a kiss. I nod my head in response because I'm still breathless. I wrap my own arms around Emmett, and we stay like that. Silence is comfortable, especially as the feelings that pass through us say it all without breath. Emmett's content happiness brings a smile to my face. He's grinning too, as I feel myself almost relax, the weight on my shoulders having been incredibly reduced. Because of Emmett, I have remembered how to forgive and taken one step closer to finding myself. And because of that, I've learned to trust.

I love him. I'm hopelessly in love with Emmett Cullen, yet full of hope that the future might be brighter. Although we haven't finalized the promise of forever, the ring on my finger is proof that it won't be much longer. But first, it looks like there's going to be a lot more ass to kick.

Our specialty.


	2. The Note from NUB

If anybody wants more of this fic, please don't favorite or follow it as this is a contest entry and it won't ever update. If you like this entry and want more, you can go to 'Monster' by The . Bloody . White . Wolfxoxo (click link to her profile on the contest profile) and read the fic and do all following and favoriting over there. We've gotten many email alerts about follows and they won't be happening here.

Thank you.


End file.
